A Rock Star with a secret
by purplecows4life
Summary: Alvin Seville. Famous,Rich,works for the government... wait what? BAD SUMMARY BETTER STORY! R/R!
1. Truth or Dare with a twist

_**Rock stars with benefits**_

**Hey this is my 2****nd**** story only because I don't think the other one is good enough but if people decide to R/R it I will happily make some adjustments! This is mostly Simon/Jeanette in this chapter, but I promise to add more of the other couples, in later chapters! (especially Alvin,and Brittany). **

**So as for this story...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing as much as I would like to.

**Ages:** The chipettes are 16 here while the boys are the same age.

**Chapter 1: Truth or dare with a twist**

**Brittany's point of view**

**...**

It was the first day of summer vacation, and Me, Jeanette, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor were all lying on the couch in different positions, without a clue of what we could do for fun.

"Ugh I am so bored! Is there nothing we can do for fun"? I asked bored as ever.

"Britt, it's the hottest day of the year, and the AC is broken, what did you expect"? Said Alvin sarcsticly. While stuffing ice cubes down his shirt.

_'He may be annoying sometimes, but he is REALLY cute when he wants to be, and he doesn't even know it'! _I thought dreamily.

Alvin whipped his head around and stared at me while blushing slightly. I looked behind me to see what exactly he was looking at, but when I realized he was staring at me I blushed and asked what he was looking at. His eyes just widened as he looked away while changing the subject.

"Hey, why don't we play truth or dare"? Asked Alvin desperately.

Everyone else noticing his weird behavior just stared until Jeanette broke the silence.

"um, don't you think were a little old for that"?

"I think it might be fun" said Theodore excitedly.

"Then it's settled". Said Alvin excitedly.

"Okaayyy"? was my response.

Once we were all gathered in a circle, Alvin went to go grab a bottle of pop, chugged it down, then walked back to the group with the empty bottle while everyone just stared in shock.

"Um, wa-was that a … full... bottle"? I asked still in shock that someone can chug a full 2 liter bottle of pop in 5 seconds.

"Uh... I think so? Why"? Said Alvin like nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

"Um... no reason..." I said still not sure of what just happened.

"Okay then, lets get started, shall we"? Asked Alvin trying to change the subject.

"Uh, ya, sure, so uh, who wants to go first"? I asked

"Me! Obviously"! Said Alvin like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I scoffed in disgust.

"Oh NOW you think I'm obnoxious" He mumbled.

"What"? I asked not really hearing what he said.

"Oh nothing, soooooo... He spun the bottle and it landed on Simon, "Simon, Truth or Dare"?

Simon gulped knowing that either way he was stuck. Once Alvin dared him to twirl around in the streets with just his boxers on singing "right round" in midday. So thinking that his truth couldn't be THAT bad, he went with his safest option. "um, Truth". He said uneasily.

"Hmm playing it safe are we"? Asked Alvin mischieviously.

"Um", said Simon nervously, but before he got to say anything,

"Okay now, lets see what I have to work with..." Alvin thought for a minute then said...

"Okay Simon, who do you like"? Asked Alvin.

"Really? Thats it"? I asked not believing how easy he was being on Simon.

"Well you never know, maybe I'm saving the best for you". He said with a wink.

I just blushed and looked away. He smirked at that.

"So Simon, you were saying"? Asked Alvin with a mischievous grin.

"Well...um...I..." Stuttered Simon. While Alvin just stared at Simon intently, clearly not making anything easier for him. When out of the blue Alvin's head snapped up and grinned from ear to ear. "Wait... I know who it is... he said smirking. "And how exactly do you know that"? Asked Simon sarcasticly, but nervously. Ignoring Simon's comment Alvin said one word and one word only... "Jeanette". Alvin said smiling. "Wha-wha- pssh n-no where did you get that from"? Asked Simon nervously. "You are such a bad liar". Said Alvin obviously amused. I looked over at Jeanette who was blushing madly because everyone but Simon knows she likes him.

"Come on Si just admit it". Said Alvin obviously loving this. "I'll admit I like Jeanette when you admit that you like Brittany". Said Simon knowingly. All of a sudden all eyes were on him. Alvin was blushing madly. "Um-Uh-Um-I-" Alvin stuttered. "Um-Uh-Um-I, what, Alvin"? said Simon liking where this was going.

_'He is so cute when he's nervous'! _Suddenly Alvin was staring at me with a shocked expression on his face. "um-I" He started stuttering again, but then he realized that HE was the one asking SIMON. He quickly regained his composure, and smiled at Simon and said "but Simon, I do believe that it is _your_ turn though to be answering". Said Alvin smartly, then all eyes were on him. " Oh righhttt hehe" Said Simon not liking this anymore.

"Oh come on, can't we just move on already"? I mean it's not like were gonna get anything outta him any time soon". I said trying to move on. "Ya. Said Eleanor. Lets just move on".

"No. no, Simon sighed, fine, Jeanette I do like you, I have ever since I first laid eyes on you". Said Simon quickly. Everyone turned to Jeanette, who was redder then a tomato. "Um,Uh" She said uneasily. Then to everyone especially Simon's surprise, she ran up and hugged him from behind. Then of course when she realized what she did, she backed off and apologized. "Um, sorry". She said barely audible. N-n-no, t-thats f-fine. He said his face pitch red.

Alvin smirking said "Okay well now that thats said and done, it's your turn".

"Um, right" He said still dazed. He spun the bottle and it landed on Theodore.

"Okay Theodore truth or dare"? Asked Simon, pleased to have moved on.

Ummm, said Theodore thinking. "Dare".

"Okay, I dare you to serenade Eleanor outside, in front of everyone. Said Simon. "Okay"? Said Theodore not sure that he sees the hard part in this. "In just your boxers". Added Simon.

Theodore gulped. "Okay, shall we move this outside than? Asked Alvin wanting to see this.

Theodore glared at him. "um. O-oh okay. He said timidly.

**Outside:**

"_When you smile, I smile"_ sang Theodore just finishing the song "_U smile"_ by Justin Bieber, earning whistles and clapping from everyone else. Although him just being in his boxers was a bit much.

"Okay Theo, Your turn". Said Eleanor encouragingly. "Okay". He spun the bottle and it landed on none other then... Alvin.

…

**Sorry for the sucky ending, I just didn't know when to end it, so I thought I would end it there, just cause I don't want the first chapter to be too long.**

**So anyways... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R/R? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? **

**All criticism welcomed :)**


	2. Fluffy Bunny Land and confusion

_**A rock star with a secret**_

_**I just want to start off by saying that this story takes place in the CGI universe. I just forgot to add that. Sorry for any confusion.**_

_**Anyways...**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as much as I want to...**

**Chapter 2: Fluffy Bunny Land and confusion**

_**Alvin's POV**_

I stared at Theodore trying to tell what he was thinking. You see, I have this rare ability to read minds,(witch I am still learning how to control). But no one can EVER know. Because on top of that, I also work for the government,and them finding that out will get them killed. I can also turn invisible when I want to. But that one I rarely ever use because it's just another way for my family and fans to figure out my true identity. I want to be normal, but really, what talking chipmunk can lead a normal life in the first place?

"Why are you staring at me like that"? Asked Theodore nervously.

"Oh, sorry". I said dazed from trying to read his mind. I couldn't see what he was gonna dare me anyways cause all he was thinking about was why I was staring at him. When I looked around I saw that everyone was looking at me weirdly.

"Oh,um,thats okay" said Theodore a little bit weirded out.

'_He's doing it again'_ He thought.

My eyes widened and without thinking I said "crap"!

"Whats wrong Alvin"? Brittany asked with a concerned and weirded out expression.

"oh,uh,nothing, so uh, Jeanette truth or dare"? I said trying to change the subject.

"Um, it's Theo's turn" said Eleanor. I looked down and saw the empty pop bottle pointed at me and realized that he had already spun and it landed on me.

"Oh, um right... what did I say again"? I asked confused.

"I never asked you yet" said Theodore with a confused expression on his face.

_'Why am I acting like this? Get it together before they figure anything _out'! I told myself. I looked over at Brittany who said "Are you sure your feeling all right"?

"Um, y-yeah why wouldn't I be? I said clearly not wanting to talk about this further.

"Why don't we go back inside, I think the sun is starting to get to your head". Said Brittany.

"y-yeah thats probably it". I said just realizing how hot the sun was.

"O-okay? Lets go then". She said.

As we were walking inside I kept feeling Brittany's eyes on the back of my head. It was starting to get a bit uncomfortable so I looked back only to meet her eyes for a split second before her eyes widened and she looked down at the grass, her face red.

'_crap! I hope he didn't see me looking at him'! _Thought Brittany.

I smirked to myself at that.

Once we went inside, we decided that truth or dare was getting kind of boring, so we all went our separate ways. Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor, and Theodore went to cool off in front of a fan while I walked over to the living room to watch wipeout. I didn't realize Brittany was watching me until the commercial break when I got up to see her sitting right beside me.

"Whoa Britt, you scared me"! I said almost falling back.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to I thought you knew I was there"! She said quickly. _'crap now he's gonna think I'm some kind of stalker or something'!_ She thought.

I started to laugh at that.

She narrowed her eyes "Whats so funny"? She said angrily.

"c'mon why would I think your a stalker"? I asked completely oblivious to what I was saying.

"I never said that though". She said suspiciously.

"Ya you did, just now". I said confused.

"Nooo, I thought it". She said starting to circle me.

My eyes widened. _'crap,crap,crap,crap'_ was all I could think. How could I have been so stupid?

Just as she was about to say something else, Dave walked in the front door with groceries.

"Hey guys. Alvin could you come here for a minute"? He asked casually.

"Sure Dave". I said quickly still looking at Brittany. Her eyes were narrowed at me,as if to say we were not done with this conversation. I breathed a sigh of relief when she left.

I walked into the kitchen where Dave was putting stuff away. " Hey Dave, you wanted to talk to me"?

"Yeah. Go tell the others that dinner is gonna be ready in an hour".

"Will do Dave". I said. As I started to walk away he called my name again. "Oh and Alvin, you have a letter here for you. It says it's from... fluffy bunny land"? My eyes widened. That was the place the government sent me letters from. The letters were always rare. Only when something bad was about to happen. Although I really wish they would start sending them from another address, "fluffy bunny land" is just embarrassing and hard to explain.

"Oh,ya, right, that". '_I am really gonna have to give them a piece of my mind for making me have to Wiesel my way out of this one'. _Um... that is from the daycare center I volunteer at".

"You. Helping? With kids? Without being forced"? Dave stuttered out astonished.

"Ya, why is that so surprising"? I asked not wanting to get into this at all.

Dave looked taken back. "Um i-it's not I guess. Good for you"? And with that he walked out of the room.

_'Fluffy bunny Land? Okay something is going on here'_ I heard someone think.

I whipped around only to see the person I wanted to see the LEAST right now...

"Brittany"? I asked innocently.

"We have to talk". She said seriously. And with that I was pulled into the bedroom without a second thought.

…

**It feels like I'm missing something... I can't think of it right now, but if anyone has any suggestions just tell me :)**

**R/R! :)**


	3. Suspicions

A rock star with a secret

**Chapter 3! :) I'm not sure if I'm good at writing alvittany scenes or not... I'm probably not but I still want your opinions on it! Action starts in the next chapter! Also, I've been updating everyday, but thats probably not gonna last cause school starts again tomorrow :( but imma try my best to update fast and keep it interesting! I PROMISE the story will get better starting next chapter... Soooo**

**Read On...**

**Disclaimer: I own nutin**

**Chapter 3: suspicions **

**Brittany's POV**

"Okay, whats going on here"? I asked a bit to harshly.

"Geez Britt, why do you want to know so bad"? He said teasingly.

"I want to know because you've been acting really weird lately, and I've tried giving you space and to come out with it on your own, but thats obviously not going to happen. Sooo, out with it. Tell me. And you can start with what that fluffy bunny crap was about. I said starting to get a bit angry.

"Wow". Is all he said.

"Whats wow"? I asked, starting to get a bit impatient.

"I didn't know you were _that_ worried about me". He said smirking.

"Worried about you? Please, I'm more worried that the sun won't come up tomorrow, then I am about you". I lied.

"Wow, and to think I was going to tell you".

"What? But, but... TELL ME"! I yelled.

"Are you sure this isn't about something more"? He asked getting closer to me.

My heart started to beat faster. "Wh-What do you mean"? I asked stupidly. '_Why is he __getting so close to me? Wait... is he wearing cologne'?_ I thought.

I saw Him smirk.

"You know, asking all these questions, being all concerned when we were playing truth or dare... you know I'm starting to think your trying to tell me something". He said closing the gap between us.

Just then Dave walked into the bedroom. "Well,Well,Well, look what we have here". I pushed Alvin away, maybe a bit to hard. "N-no, it's not what it looks like". I told Dave desperately. Dave just held up his hands. "No, no, it's fine, at least your not arguing, and at least now you don't have to keep it a secret anymore Brittany". He said obviously not knowing what he was saying. Alvin stifled a laugh, while my eyes just grew wide. '_Great now I'm gonna die' I thought._

"Well I'm guessing by what it looks like that Alvin was to "busy" to tell you that dinner is almost ready, am I correct"? _'God Dave, what did I ever do to you'? I thought. _

"Well, you to come out come out when your ready, dinner's in 30 minutes". Just as Dave was about to leave he turned around again, "Oh, and no funny business you two".

As soon as Dave left Alvin burst out laughing, after about 10 seconds Alvin was holding his sides while still laughing so I took this as an advantage point and pushed him to the ground. When he still didn't stop laughing I just rolled my eyes and left the room not wanting to be near him anymore.

I was just entering the hallway when I heard the laughter die down and footsteps behind me. "What do you want Alvin"? I said not in the mood for talking to him anymore.

"Well I thought you still wanted to know why I've been acting so strangely".

"You know what? I don't really care anymore, yes I'll admit that I was a bit worried about you before, but now, now your just acting like a j-"

"Was Dave telling the truth"? Alvin asked completely seriously.

"Uh, what do you mean"? I asked knowing what he meant.

"About you not having to keep your feelings a secret anymore". He said with his eyes closed.

"Oh, uh, that, look, I-" His eyes. I looked up and what I saw made me forget how to speak. It was like his eyes showed a completely different side of him, pain, truth, I don't know why I see that but I know that it's there. It's almost like he knew what I was gonna say...

"Don't lie Brittany. Tell me the truth". He said, his eyes burning holes through mine to the point where I had to look away.

"I,I,uh- but I stopped again. _'Maybe if he would stop looking me in the eyes it would be easier to actually talk'!_ I thought getting a bit stressed._ I mean come on. I'm Brittany Miller! I never get nervous around guys. Why does HE have to be so different?_

He smiled slightly and started to lean in. '_What is he doing? Oh my god he's not doing what I think he's doing is he? _My heart started to beat faster and faster to the point where he could easily hear it.

Closer...

Closer...

Almost there...

I started to close my eyes.

I could just feel his breath on me when I heard footsteps running towards us.

"Brittany, Brittany"! '_crap'_ I quickly pushed Alvin inside an open closet that was behind him."Your boyfriend's on the phone". Said Eleanor. _'Ugh, when is he gonna get the picture that I was just using him to make Alvin jealous'?_ "Oh, thanks I said halfheartedly", at the same time I heard a bump in the closet behind me. "Ow" yelped Alvin. Eleanor gave me a weird look, "Ummm why is Alvin in the closet Britt"? "Oh, uh, he's looking for his hat". I said quickly. "ooh kayy"? Said Eleanor with a quizzical look on her face. "Oh and I'm fine by the way". Said Alvin from inside the closet. "Eleanor, can you come taste this for me"? Uh, sure Theo she said still looking at me. "Coming". And she walked away glancing back at me every so often.

Remembering that Andrew (my not really boyfriend) was still on the phone I walked back into the bedroom and closed the door behind me leaving Alvin in the closet.

**Okay, crappy chapter, this one was kind of a filler I guess just leading up to all the action, but don't worry! I'm gonna start to add action in the next chapter! Also tell me in your reviews if you want this story to be more Alvittany, or More action... I personally wouldn't mind writing either so it's really up to the people that read it! :P R/R :)**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

APOLOGY

To be honest I'm not even sure if people would still read this cause I haven't updated in so long, but for the people that _would _still read it, let me just start off by saying I am sO SORRY OH MY GOD. It's been what, almost 15 and a half months!? Seriously, I am almost done the next chapter but I swear to God if I don't update by next Friday I will give each and every person that would still give this fic the time of day my credit card number and you can message me back all the stuff you bought because again I am SO SO SO SORRY. But anyway, just in case anyone would still be interested, I just thought I would put this up.


End file.
